


いたずら | mischief

by bellalovebot



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Drama, End of the World, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellalovebot/pseuds/bellalovebot
Summary: South Korea has turned into dirt on the outside, while the inside was normal with artificial daylight and night, perfect stars in the night sky and perfect clouds or rain in the day sky. Aside from South Korea's new jobs for teenagers and young adults, they relied on the two genders to fall in love and reproduce to make the new generation after them, then kill off the old and wipe the new one's memories.The new mindset of the children was already required, finish the mission, be ready for attack and fall for the other gender and to never think about anything romantic or sexual with their own with the same parts as them.Mischief has been programmed for the missions of the teenagers, mischief that would soon turn into rebellion.





	1. Summary

It's 27 years in the future as it's designed to be 2045, since 2018 the world has been left in despair, The United States has fell into trash, as so did Europe and Africa as there were very few many people living there anymore since most of them were slowly dying from an infection, Australia and Asia were the only continents alongside with Antarctica's very few people living in pottery. Deep in Asia was South Korea, North Korea had fallen horribly from the quick spreading infection all around the world as South Korea took precautions and did everything they could. 

_Every_ K-Pop group in South Korea were quickly transported to an underground facility, a huge one which was surprising since it didn't take up much of South Korea as South Korea was still lit up as a city to fascinate people, stores, apartments, and clubs were still up and running.

Everything _looked_ the same but it was all different now, most of the population of South Korea has been killed off if they were ' _an 8 or_ _lower_ ' in Korean beauty standards. You had to be beautiful, you had to be fit and compelling or interesting with a talent that was beneficial. 

The talented musical, visual and talented groups were all strapped into their own cylinder glass tubes with some type of neon blue goop that was protecting them from the upcoming infections. The years went by quickly, 2028 came around and they were all released with no apparent memory of their life before _this_ present era.

The apparent Bangtan Boys memories were wiped completely, none of them knew each other as the eldest member of the apparent BTS is now eight years old and eldest member of Dreamcatcher is seven years old. Children of South Korea who were once young adults are now being prepped for South Korea's new ideas.

The gorgeous children were separated from the "pretty" ones as they were being tested daily, treated better, trained for combat that would eventually come. The older adults could no longer age up to 30 as they were caregivers for the upcoming generations. 

South Korea has turned into dirt on the outside, while the inside was normal with artificial daylight and night, perfect stars in the night sky and perfect clouds or rain in the day sky. Aside from South Korea's new jobs for teenagers and young adults, they relied on the two genders to fall in love and reproduce to make the new generation after them, then kill off the old and wipe the new one's memories.  

The new mindset of the children was already required, finish the mission, be ready for attack and fall for the other gender and to never think about anything romantic or sexual with their own with the same parts as them. 

Mischief has been programmed for the missions of the teenagers, mischief that would soon turn into rebellion. 


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spare me it's 3am, also i guess the prologue is taking chapter two's place since the summary took chapter 1, for chapter 3 I'll be putting "one" as it's the actual start of the story

There's a place deep in the new South Korea who called itself an "Orphanage", inside this particular building It was decorated and set a presence as It was perfect, the walls were pure white for the kids who stayed as on the pure white walls were clouds and cherry blossoms or leaves perfectly painted as like everything was there, _perfection_. The light grey floor was always spotless and clean, particular rooms were coated with a carpet of the resident's choice of color and decorated by choice. There was a room for everything, everything a kid wanted. A room full of sweets, clothes, a dancing studio and other times where kids just could hang out, get along with one another while they draw, read, play video games or watch cartoons. A bigger area for every one was designed with a huge pond in the middle that was decorated with the prettiest giggles when they splashed in the crystal blue water or ran around in the clean, green grass with only the most gorgeous of flowers placed as they were grown by mother nature herself.

Everything _was_ perfect, everyone _had_ to be perfect.

Only the gorgeous and most talented kids would have their code names as "A" then a number, they were the ones for when they turned into young adults to be used as assassins that would seduce their target then do their job, head back and wait for another alert. They were the ones to live in their own rooms, have it looked the way they wanted with everything a kid could desire.

Class B was the just as gorgeous ones but still searching for a talent, they would have the same treatment but were trained harder than Class A and C as searching for a particular talent would lead them to be class A.

And the class C's were the less fortunate ones, they were only pretty enough to be saved from dying but had barely a spark of talent, they were only useful for distractions so the others could quickly kill the traitors or passengers who would dare step foot in the perfect land called South Korea.

Class A consisted of Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon, HanDong, Lee Yoobin, and many more gorgeous kids who were called perfect for their looks and talent as of class B consisted of Kim Seokjin, Kim Minji, Kim Bora, Kim Yoohyeon and most of the other kids. A particular group of 14 would always stick to each other like glue and never let go, they'd normally walk around together as they were outside or in an exhibit or mall as they talked and giggled, or the intellectuals of the group would read and draw together while the extroverts would play games, talk or run around as kids would do.

These 14 kids were the prime example of what accomplished tests are, unlike the traitors who gained their once lost memory and develop things that weren't planted in their brain by the headquarters.

 _"항상 고른 완벽 한 꽃입니다."_  
_"it's always the perfect flower that's picked."_


	3. truth or dare?

"Night" rolled in, which meant that the lights went dark and an announcement was made which instructed everyone to go back to their rooms and stay in until 7:00 AM. If you were caught by the hall monitors you'd be instantly sent to your room, nothing major.

Breaking the rules were always looked down on in every situation, but that didn't stop the kids from always, always breaking them and always getting in trouble since that's the only way they made life interesting. Since the number limit for roommates was four or less, the squad of 14 had to compromise nights to meet up and finally have time alone for friends.

* * *

 

"Everyone please go to your rooms," _"papa"_ announced to the kids in every room who were busy playing with their friends, "come on, it's bedtime!" He said as he clapped for their attention.

"Okay, papa!" One of the kids with a joyful high-pitched voice exclaims as the other kids start to gather their belongings, quickly running into their assigned rooms.

The frantic sounds of children quickly running made the caregiver of over 200+ smile in joy, he didn't like the idea of using the kids when they get older for killing, he didn't like keeping them in this dome called an orphanage, he didn't like the idea of seeing all the happy faces be splattered with shock and red when they were supposedly finished with what they were alive for. He would always catch the kids breaking the rules at night while they were busy wanting to see their friend in another room or class.

Seeing the kids and preteens smile while passing him warmed his heart.

* * *

 

Minutes later the area with the most sound was silent and the lights were gone, they were all in their rooms, obviously not sleeping but keeping to the rules, mostly.

A specific group of 14 kids split their rooms up evenly, a pair of four for every room and the two youngest would room together, there would be a room with three boys and one girl, or two boys and one girl or even one guy and girl, their group had seven boys and seven girls. On some nights when they knew _'BP'_ , the cool caregiver that they all liked would be patrolling the halls and let them sneak into their friend's rooms when they weren't allowed.

Kim Seokjin, MIn Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, and Kim Minji all shared the room as the eldest ones of the group and were normally the room the others would sneak to since it was the one at the very end of the hall and furthest away from the headmasters' rooms. Kim Namjoon and Kim Bora were the ones who usually picked up Jeon Jungkook and Lee Gahyeon who were, of course, the babies of the group being five and three.

They all continued to slowly walk down the large and long corridor, random times seeing a rectangle of light and some people sneaking in. This was ALL of the kid's secret with the help of BP not catching and yelling at them to go back to their rooms and be ready for punishment the next day.

* * *

 

"Welcome in, be quiet though, Yoongi is grumpy," Minji, of course, greeted the group of ten that were smuggling two babies in.

Namjoon greeted Yoongi and Hoseok who were watching the television they requested in their room, Yoongi didn't reply but Hoseok did, he stood up and smiled big as he hugged Namjoon tight. Yoobin had already walked over to the two youngest and picked up Gahyeon, smiling. Taehyung was already interacting with Jimin as he felt a slight tug on his shirt, Jungkook wanted to be held. They both smiled as Taehyung wrapped his fingers around Jungkook's small waist and lifted him, Yoohyeon joining in on the conversation, smiling wide. Minji, Bora, and Siyeon grouped up and started to interact.

He smiled once Hoseok had hugged him and let go, sitting back beside the grumpy pre-teen. "Hey, you all!" Namjoon had announced, "I have something really cool I stole from the caregivers' office!"

Everyone but a few looked at Namjoon, some curious and some worried. "What is it this time? Please tell me you didn't get that weird book of people back," Minji spoke up, curious as well.

"Well," Namjoon smiled as he grabbed the book he set on the desk by the door, "I found a book full of games that kids like us play! Or teenagers, I don't know." He said as he flipped through the book, "there's would you rather, spin the bottle, never have you ever, oh! Oh, and truth or dare!"

"What's that?" Jimin asks.

Namjoon starts to read off the page, "well truth or dare is a game mostly played by kids and teenagers, a group of friends make a circle and ask the other, _'truth or dare?'_ they can pick truth and reveal a secret or dare and proceed with whatever the dare is," Namjoon stops reading as he looks up, he's always been a troublemaker and fast reader, quick learner and too intelligent to keep up with.

"Ooh! Let's play that!" Bora exclaims quickly, excited. Taehyung, Hoseok, and Yoohyeon all followed along.

They all made a circle on the floor except the ones who were taking care of the baby and toddler, and of course, grumpy Yoongi. "Yoongi-hyung, why don't you wanna play with us?" Jimin whined.

"Cause I don't wanna play a childish game that involves me being forced to do something that'll end up in a lifetime of embarrassment," Yoongi turned his head to Jimin who was pouting and looking at him with his big eyes.

"We won't force you to do anything, we promise! Just get up from your bed and communicate with us!"

Yoongi couldn't say no, aside from the group of 13 he hung out with, Hoseok and Jimin were the ones always bugging him and by his side. And making Jimin sad? That was out the question.

Yoongi sighed, he'd let his reputation be ruined by some dumb game and a dumb best friend that was too precious to hurt. "Fine," once he said that everyone that was participating clapped and smiled.

Yoongi slumped his way out his bed and paused his show, dumping himself beside Jimin and Bora.

"Okay, now that we're settled, Jin you start since your the oldest!" Namjoon smiled.

Jin darted his eyes to the person beside him, it was Minji. "Oh, uh, truth or dare Minji?"

* * *

 

The game went on for a while, some of them laughing and others groaning when they had to complete a stupid dare.

"Yoongi, I dare you to kiss the person right beside you! On your right!" Bora giggled, she was always the mischievous one and the one to always break rules or create new ones.

Yoongi's cheeks and ears went red, his eyes wide as he looked to his right to see Jimin blushing as well. "If you can't complete this dare your gonna have to tell us who you think is the dumbest here!" Bora added.

Yoongi didn't have time to think, his mind was caught up in losing one of his friend's if he had to spill the truth or contain it just by kissing his friend.

"Sorry Jimin," Yoongi smiled weakly, he leaned towards him and put his hands on the sides of Jimin's face, lightly pressing his lips against Jimin's. He squealed as this was his first kiss ever. Yoongi immediately pulled back as he heard giggles and squeals from everyone around them, he quickly stood up and went over to his bed, plopping down. His face bright red as he hid it in his pillow. "Never make me do stupid games like that again!"

Jimin continued to smile and look at Yoongi who was peaking from his pillow, his eyes on locked with his. Jimin smiled big at him, his eyes disappearing from his big cheeks. Yoongi groaned and flipped over, watching some new show that was on.

"Wasn't that Yoongi's first kiss ever?! And with a boy!?" Minji giggled and high fived Bora quickly as she crawled back to her spot.

"And it was mine too," Jimin pouted.

"Well Bora since it was your idea, why don't you kiss your best friend, Minji?" Yoongi spoke up from his bed.

"Denied, you aren't apart of the game anymore!" Jin replied with a huge smile on his face. 

* * *

_  
すべての花は異なる花びらを持っている_  
_every_ _flower has different petals_

 


	4. "boys"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, sorry this took a while but I also wanted to announce I'm ending lemons n limes, I'm not happy with it so-

_**Two years later** _

* * *

 

**Bo_Ra quickly reloaded her ammo and ran out into the field, her eyes spotting the players aiming at her from above, she quickly switched guns and aimed, shooting the three of them in a clean shot to the head.**

**_Achievement! Triple Kill!_ **

**JIU101 and Y00hy30n were running in a pair, shooting the players that spawned where they were or if they came from a corner.**

**_Achievement, J_ _IU101, and Y00hy30n assassinated their_ _targets_ _!_ **

**Minji and Yoohyeon cheered as Bora ran into one of the buildings, scanning her surroundings as she spotted stairs up and ran up to the roof to find her last target. He was looking out onto the field, giving Bora enough time to reload.**

**He quickly turned around to scan the surroundings, spotting Bora running after him. He immediately switched his guns and started to shoot, luckily Bora dodged them all and started to fire as well. While he was quickly reloading and moving around so he wouldn't get shot to quick, she quickly changed her weapons from an assault rifle to a plain knife they get the first round and ran to him, stabbing him deeply.**

**_Achievement! Congratulations, Bo_Ra_ _killed_ _all her targets! +700 coins_ **

* * *

 

The girl's side cheered and immediately ran down to high five and hug, and just congratulate Bora on winning against the boy's team, who were the so-called, "best" started to snark and make comments.

"That wasn't fair! We let you win since your a girl!" One of them pouted and turned to Jungkook and Taehyung sit there in silence, "right? You let **her** win since she's a girl!?"

Jungkook and Taehyung both looked at each other and back at Bora, Minji and Yoohyeon waiting for an answer. "Just because she's a girl doesn't mean she isn't good at games," Taehyung grabbed onto Jungkook's arm and stood up himself, pulling Jungkook up.

"Whatever!" He turned back to the girl's side. "You just need to go back to playing dress up and dancing!"

Siyeon who was in one of the beanie bags in the back overheard, her lips went straight and eyes locked on the douche who said that to Bora. "What did you say to her?" She said as she set down her tablet and earbuds, walking closer.

"What do you want? Aren't you that goth girl always in the corner?" He laughed as he looked over at his friends, glaring Taehyung and Jungkook watching.

"Siyeon come on, it's okay!" Minji tried to calm her best friend down as she stared at Siyeon, pleading.

"What're you gonna do, hm? All you are is a girl!"

"Siye-" Taehyung called out too late, Siyeon was already throwing her tightened fist at his face, hitting so hard she was causing bruises on his cheekbones, cutting his lip and before she could break his nose, Taehyung immediately grabbed onto her arms and held her away from him. "Siyeon stop it! You're hurting him!"

Bora immediately stood up and ran to Siyeon, hugging her. "Siyeon you can't keep fighting my bullies, they might send you away somewhere dark and lonely," she hugged her tighter.

Siyeon's realization came to mind quickly as she wrapped her arms around Bora slowly, holding onto her tight as she smiled, she always liked the way Bora had smelled and how warm she was, she always had silky hair and just the best hugs. Siyeon didn't know why she always resorted to violence if someone insulted or made Bora unhappy, everyone just played it off as dramatic.

"I'm supposed to be fighting your bullies, I'm older," Bora said as she smiled and relaxed into Siyeon's arms.

Yoohyeon immediately ran to the guy who just got beat up, checking on him. "Are you okay? How hurt are you?" She said worryingly, Yoohyeon never cared for him but had to make sure he was at least some sort of okay.

"Fine," he said as he groaned and licked the metallic taste of liquid off his lip, sitting up as he focused on Bora and Siyeon. "Ew, aren't a guy and girl supposed to hug, not a girl and girl? Haha, Bora likes Siyeon!"

Siyeon never had a good time at this place, she was always the odd ones out and always called out for things she never did, but she felt like she was guilty for this one. Bora sighed and let go of Siyeon, turning to him. "Sad 'cause a girl beat you up?" She smiled at him and took Siyeon's wrist and left the room, dragging her basically.

She dragged Siyeon all the way to their room, quickly busting open the door and pushing her inside. Siyeon stumbled in as Bora shut the door and faced it, mumbling to herself. "Bora..? I'm sorry for not thinking and punching him, I'll promise to never do it again."

"Come on Bora, talk to me-" Siyeon was cut off with Bora facing her, her cheeks in Bora's hands and her lips softly against Siyeon's lips. Bora didn't know how she felt, she felt calm and relaxed when Siyeon was anywhere near her, Bora never thought why she always had Siyeon in mind while she was zoned out, dancing or drawing. Sometimes, when she drew, she would draw Siyeon without even noticing it.

Bora had squeezed her eyes shut, Siyeon's wide open. Bora had quickly pulled away, her cheeks a light hue of red and mumbling _"crap_ " under her breath. "Bora?--" Siyeon tried to stop her, she couldn't since, Bora had already ran out of the room.

"Well now," Namjoon spoke from the top bunk with Hoseok beside him, smiling as he always did.

"YOU TWO saw that?!" Siyeon immediately turned around, her eyes even wider than before and quickly climbed up the ladder to the top bunk.

"Well we were in here first, watching videos, then you two barged in," Namjoon explained and took the earbuds out his ear, staring at Siyeon sit on the top bunk as well. "Yeah."

"Ugh!" Siyeon groaned and slammed her face into a pillow, "why would Bora do THAT?!"

"She obviously likes you, there's no other reason other than it was a dare, but I doubt that."

"N-no! Girls are supposed to like boys! That's what the caregiver said," Siyeon looked up from the pillow.

"But BP said to make your own trail and follow it, obviously meaning do whatever your heart tells you to," Namjoon looked back down at the tablet. "And you obviously like her too, you're always fighting her bullies or clinging onto her," Hoseok added.

* * *

 

Bora had one thing in mind, Siyeon. Why is it Siyeon? Why can't it be a boy and it'd be less confusing. Bora sighed as she ran to the dancing studio, grabbing Minji and Yoongi's wrists as she pulled them into the locker room. "Hey, dude! This is the girl's room, I'm not supposed to be here!"

"I don't care, I need to talk to someone or just people in general, now sit!" Bora pulled them deep down into the locker room and let them go, pacing back and forth.

"What's wrong this time?" Minji sighed and sat on the bench, Yoongi as well.

"I like Siyeon! The girl Siyeon!" Bora sighed and stared at the two, expecting backlash.

"I knew it! You owe me that ten won!" Minji scolded Yoongi. "Yeah whatever, anyways like you _like like_ her?"

"Yes, Yoongi! And this ten won bet?" Bora confused, she looked at Minji.

"Anyways! That's amazing Bora, you should totally tell her! Screw what the caregivers say!" Minji jumped up and smiled, immediately hugging her.

 _"BP was the only caregiver to say_ _'_ _follow your heart'_ or something like that," Yoongi replied.

"But I thought you two would be disgusted?" Bora hugged Minji back, obviously still confused.

"How can we be disgusted? This is like the manga I read! Manga's from Japan and I sneak it from the office but whatever! And heck, we saw Yoongi and Jimin kiss," Minji giggled, she was always the upbeat, happy but intelligent one.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Yoongi stood up and walked past the two, embarrassed. "That was two years ago! But congrats Bora, you should go tell Siyeon!"


	5. private property pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school is starting soon yALl

**Four years later**

The group of 14 were all gathered in the main room, all chilling on the furniture and most likely playing some type of game to not bore themselves half to death. They were all called there by the head of the "Orphanage" or facility as some called it.

"What are we here for anyways?" Yoohyeon speaks up impatiently.

"The head told us to come here, don't be so inpatient," Yoongi answers, bored but patient.

"We have been here for an **hou** r," Minji and Jimin groan, obviously bored.

"Hush up, I hear walking," Jin puts his index finger over his closed lips, signaling for them to quiet down. They all do, putting their hands in their laps, inpatient but waiting.

The footsteps get closer and louder, the door opens to the head of this facility, YG. He was, something else, kind of stern but fun at the same time. He smiled at the group of 14 who've been waiting for an hour.

"We've decided that group _1 A/B-14_ would be our first group for work, a test as you would call it. You'll all be getting a home for you all, may you please go to your rooms and pack your belongings," he announced, vague and quick. Just like everything.

"W-hat do you mean by that, sir?" Namjoon looked up at the caregiver.

"What he just said, nerd! We're getting a house and our own rooms!" Siyeon stood up, speaking aloud. "Bora, Hoseok, let's go pack!" She smiled and grabbed Bora's wrist, dragging her out the room with Hoseok and Namjoon following along.

"BrooOOOO--" Minji stood up instantly with Gahyeon and Jungkook running out, getting ready to pack.

The rest all followed behind them, fighting and arguing who gets to go through first, second, last, etc. YG smiled at the teenagers and kids who were rushing out, this was the first team they had created. The first unit of millions of jobs they would have them succeed at.

* * *

 

"Bro, pass me my hairbrush!" Minji yelled at Yoongi from her bed, quickly stuffing all her clothes and belongings in a suitcase and any extra bags laying around.  
"I don't have it!" Yoongi yelled from his side of the room, perfectly and quickly folding and packing his clothes, organizing his belongings in areas that were free.

Siyeon and Bora quickly grabbed their things and stuffed it down in a bag, looking up and smiling at eachother. The scene was cut with Taehyung barging in, running to Jimin. "Where is my hoodie?!"   
Jimin thought about it, looking down at his bag then pulled out a huge oversized hoodie. "This one?" He peaked his head from behind it.

"Yes!" He instantly grabbed it and smiled, thanking him then running out, halfway tripping.

Handong and Dami grabbed anything that was theirs in sight and dropped it in their bag, folding and putting it in the bag as well. They shared one of course for more space. Yoohyeon was busy searching around for her belongings, finding a hairbrush that wasn't hers but still dropped it in.

Jungkook and Gahyeon quickly ran into their room, going on their side and grabbed anything, stuffing it into a suitcase they both had. "What do you think the house is gonna look like, and how big it'll be?" Gahyeon asked out of curiosity, packing her things.

"No clue! It's probably huge since there's so many of us with different hobbies," Jungkook smiled and zipped up his bag, ready to leave.

She replied with a smile, nodding as she quickly zipped her duffle bag up and hung it over her shoulder.

One by one they came out, some worried that they left something valuable, sad that their leaving or excited that their the first ones to have a house of their own.   
"Hello, sir!" Minji waves as she smiles, dragging her suitcase behind her.

Caregiver _CE_ turned around and smiled at the group, "you all packed and ready?"

Highpitched voices filled the room with _'Yes_ sir', everyone ready to leave this place they grew up in, some still growing up.

He leaded the way to the exit that was down the hall, hearing the nervous giggles and whispering behind him as he took each step. "Excited I see?"

"Of course! We'll be getting our own place!" Gahyeon said as she smiled and hauled her bag to the exit.

"Agreed, oh sir, by the way, will we be having our own rooms?" Namjoon asked as he walked with two bags on each shoulder.

"That's your choice, you'll have 14 rooms plus six guest rooms, walk in closets, free to decorate how you want, your own bathrooms and showers. There will be three or four stories to this house, or mansion as you will. Two huge kitchens, supplied with the best ingredients, one living area for you all to enjoy or relax in, a spa, so on and so forth. You'll see once we arrive," he explained, opening the exit door for the 14 of them as they all rushed out, even more excited than before.

"Split up into two groups and put your belongings in the car, BH will be driving the second car to your property, while I'll be your full maintenance caregiver. Until you all are old enough, responsible and mature, you'll be needing me."

Quickly, the group of 14 split up into two groups of seven and opened the trunk, quickly pushing all their bags and suitcases in. Jungkook, Gahyeon, Dami, Jin, Namjoon, Hoseok, and Handong all hurried into the first car as the rest of their group split up into the other car. It was a comfortable yet tight fit, some having to sit upfront or on the floor.

Yoongi quickly ran to the seat in the corner, unfolding his blanket as he got ready to take a nap until they arrived. Jimin sat beside him and Taehyung beside Jimin. Siyeon and Bora both sat on the floor with eachother, watching shows on their tablet they shared. Minji and Yoohyeon both sat in the seats infront of the back row.

"Shit, I forgot to get my blanket from my bag," Jimin sighed as he looked over the seats to the trunk, trying to reach for his bag. His short arms didn't do any good, he failed and sighed, sitting back beside Yoongi.

"Hey Yoo-" Jimin was cut off before he could ask a question as Yoongi shared his blanket with Jimin, scooting closer beside him. "Shush," Yoongi said as he rested his head against Jimin, using him as a pillow. Jimin smiled and rested his head against Yoongi's, closing his eyes. Taehyung quickly fell asleep against Jimin, the boys in the back were officially asleep.

Siyeon and Bora smiled at eachother as they sat against the very back of the seats, their attention turning to the tablet which they watched shows. They tried their best to be quiet, giggling and whispering.

Yoohyeon and Minji both talked to eachother during the car ride, relaxing as they laid back and put their feet up, smiling as they talked aimlessly about random thoughts.

* * *

 

In the other car, it was totally different. The two youngest sat in the two seats by the doors, sitting on their knees and talking to the others in the back. Handong and Dami made themselves comfortable in the very back as they laid their feet on eachother, Hoseok on the floor rambling about nonsense. None of them were paying attention.

Namjoon was the one in the front seat, moments he helped and other moments he just stared outside. It was so.. perfect, so pretty, the lights were basically the color spectrum as the roads were a perfect gray, sidewalks stone and silky, dirt no where to be seen. Neither people, no one was to be seen. There was perfectly built, clean apartments and shops but no one was anywhere. "Sir, there's no one in sight. Why is tha--"

His words was cut by CE telling him to hit the shade button that was in front of him and quickly head back. "BH we have a serious problem, CODE LO099 is out!" He exclaimed into his walkie talkie that was built in the car, quickly pulling a lever on the ceiling and a concealed weapon dropping down, CE quickly snatching it from the air and jumping out the car, shutting the door quickly.

Namjoon did as told, he instantly hit the button infront of him and ran to the back, giving the quickest excuse he could come up with.

"Is everything okay? Where's CE, Joon?" Dami looked over to Namjoon who looked panicked but deep in his thoughts. "Naammmjoonnn?" Jungkook stretched his words out to gain his attention, Gahyeon waving her hands in front of his face.

"I- uh- the tire, th-the tire was blown out! He had to go fix it really quick!" Namjoon quickly exclaimed, his ears red and eyes wide, turning his back to them as he looked at the black windows.

自然は素晴らしいことだ  
_nature is a wonderful thing_


End file.
